Don't Hurt Her
by Sparkles66
Summary: series of short one-shots of conversations Helia has with the winx, specialists, and pixies after he starts dating Flora. Helia finds out just how much the others care about Flora and her happiness
1. Winx

An air of peace hung in the air replacing the sense of worry and dread that had been hanging over everyone. Darkar had finally been defeated and the Trix were captured and sent to the Omega dimension. Helia was in the dorm room he shared with the other five specialists who were currently having lunch in Red Fountain's cafeteria.

Helia had chosen to work on a poem he was writing for Flora. It had to be perfect. He had actually been working on it for a while now, before they had gotten together, and it was almost done. It had to be perfect.

They hadn't been dating for long but Helia had to show Flora just what she meant to him especially after everything with Darkar. He was only broken from his focus when he heard a knock on the door. Not expecting anyone Helia got up and walked to the door unsure of who to expect.

None of the guys would knock before entering their own room. He opened the door to reveal five girls. Not just any girls but the Winx Club. Well most of them anyway, Flora was visiting her parents and sister on Lynphea.

Layla was at the front of the group and spoke up first. "Helia, just the guy we were looking for."

Helia raised an eyebrow at this. "You were?" he questioned.

"Yup" Stella was the one to reply as she walked past Helia into the room followed by the other girls as they placed themselves around the room.

"So what did you girls need?" Helia had an uneasy feeling and decided to tread with caution.

"We actually wanted to talk to you. You know seeing how you and Flora are officially an item now." Musa told him, he thought he heard Stella muttering something like "about time" but wasn't sure and chose to ignore it.

The girls strategically placed themselves so they were in front of all doors and windows leaving Helia no place to go as he looked around the room at them, each one adopting a serious face. "So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" he questioned.

Tecna stepped forward closer to him from her space in front of the window. "Well Helia it's only logical to assume you are aware of how much Flora means to us. She is our best friend after all."

"Flora's always been there for us," Bloom started "so now it's our turn to be there for her." Before the meaning of that statement could be questioned Stella spoke up next. "So basically Helia, we're here to make sure you're going to treat her right. That, and inform you of the consequences of breaking her heart."

Layla, who was blocking him from the door took a step closer to him now, "Flora's crazy for you, she cares s lot about all of her friends but you're special. Don't ruin it."

Helia's head turned to Musa as she spoke next. "Don't get us wrong we think you're a great guy. We've seen you with her and we really don't think you would do anything to upset her. However, as much as we like you, flora will always be number one and it only seems fair to warn you that if you ever do anything we don't approve of, well, I sure wouldn't want to be you." She was smirking by the time she finished.

"Whether or not we use our powers won't make a difference either. You'll be sure to regret whatever it is you did either way." Bloom said this and was followed by Tecna. "Keep her happy and don't give us any reason to doubt your sincerity towards her and you'll be fine. It really has nothing to do with you specifically Helia."

At this point they all formed a line in front of him and stared him down. The line went Bloom, Stella, Tecna, Musa, and finally Layla. They went down their row speaking next.

"There's no reason to worry Helia as long as you follow these five simple rules. Don't play with her head or her heart."

"Treat her with honesty and respect at all times. If you lie to her, trust me, we'll find out"

"Protect her, even though she can take care of herself…" and this point was made _very_ clear "… be there when she needs you."

"NEVER take any unwanted advances. If she wants you to leave her alone then leave her alone. If we find out that you even tapped her on the shoulder when she didn't want it we'll have an issue."

"And most of all _don't_ hurt her. To be blunt Helia, we are powerful fairies and we learn more every day, if you ever do anything to upset her, if she ever cries over you, you'll be dealing with five mad fairies and I don't think you want to do that."

With that said the girls turned and made their way out the door calling out their goodbyes to the heroic pacifist. Stella stuck her head back in the doorway at the last second "Oh and Helia, Flora doesn't need to know about this Kay. Great bye" and with that she shut the door and the girls left the building to head back to Alfea.

Helia sat there numbly trying to process what was going on. It wasn't until a couple minutes later when the rest of the guys returned that he snapped out of it and went back to his poem. 'Well' Helia thought to himself 'I guess it's a good thing I never had any intentions of hurting her.' Helia drifted off in his thoughts of Flora with a smile on his face as he continued writing.


	2. Specialists

It's official. Codatorta enjoyed their pain. There was no other explanation for it. What kind of human being would put anyone through what they just experienced otherwise? You would think after defeating the Trix and Darkar their classes would be a breeze. Wrong. The specialists dragged themselves from the field they just had their latest combat class with Codatorta in and got as far away from they could from there.

The chorus of groans was broken by Sky. "Hey Helia, we've been meaning to talk to you about something. Why don't we go out to the courtyard and chat?" Sky's suggestion was met with only the nod of a head and the five weary heroes made their way to Red Fountain's courtyard. When they got there they found a secluded area where they wouldn't be overheard and dropped to the ground.

After a few minutes the guys pulled themselves into sitting positions and the atmosphere suddenly got serious. "So what did you guys need to talk to me about?" There was a moment of silence as the guys simply gave him hard stares.

Riven answered him with one word. "Flora."

"What about Flora" Helia questioned defensively. "Calm down there Romeo." Riven was cut off before he could start an argument by Timmy. "We just wanted to talk about your relationship with her."

Brandon took the lead next. "You see Helia, Flora's a very sweet and kind girl. Over the time we've known her she has become a little sister to us. And now you're her boyfriend."

"That means you have the ability to hurt her. We don't like seeing her upset and you seem to genuinely make her very happy." Sky pointed this out.

"How do you really feel about her" this unexpected question came from Riven.

Helia was silent for a few seconds before answering. "She's my everything. Flora's the reason I stayed at Red Fountain. She brings my world to life and brings light to the darkest day. I couldn't imagine not being with her anymore." There was more silence as the other four specialists took in what Helia had just said.

They exchanged glances with each other and then nodded to their resident artist. "Okay. Just remember Helia you're our best friend but Flora was our sister first." Brandon said. Helia felt a sense of de ja vu coming on.

"Which means," Riven's voice cut through Helia's musings. "we have to set some ground rules."

Timmy spoke up next. "Rule number one, respect. Treat her with nothing but the respect she more than deserves."

Sky went next. "Be there when she needs you. I don't mean to protect her from everything, but never leave her in a situation where she will get hurt. Anyway Flora needs a major confidence boost. So far you've been doing that. I don't know if you noticed it yourself but she's become more confident in herself lately and a lot of it has to do with you."

Helia had noticed this but hadn't thought much on the why, it just didn't seem important at the time, Flora was happy so there was no reason to question it.

"Treat her right. We don't expect to and don't want to find out anything otherwise. For your own sake I hope you don't prove us wrong." Brandon said.

"And one more thing. The most important thing. Don't hurt her. If she ever comes to any one of us crying there is no place you will be able to hide." Riven said slowly and this was more serious than Helia had seen Riven other than when they were in battle. "Let's be honest, the girls will probably get to you first. But, whatever is left of you. _If there is any._ " this part was said under his breath. "Will be getting very acquainted with my boot and the end of my sword."

Helia nodded his head. This conversation was very familiar indeed but if he was being honest he really didn't expect anything less. "Trust me I don't plan on ever doing anything to hurt her." The four looked to each other again and this time when they turned back to Helia they smiled.

"Good." Riven stated simply.

Sky spoke up with a suggestion. "Now let's go get dinner. I don't know about you guys but after Codatorta's class I'm starving." The others agreed and the five friends got up and walked back inside to the cafeteria.

It was like the conversation had never even happened but they all knew the truth behind everything that was said. Helia couldn't help but to wonder who would be having a conversation like this with him next.


	3. Pixies

Helia was sat under a tree in the center of Magix park sketching the scenery. After lunch and his talk with the guys they had three more hours of classes and they had finally been let out. Now Helia let the peace and serenity around him relax him after the long day.

He was so focused on his drawing that he didn't realize someone was trying to get his attention. Well, that was until he suddenly had an over excitable pixie fly straight into him making his things fly around him to the ground. "Whoa" he said shocked at the sudden impact. "Chatta?" he asked immediately recognizing the pixie.

"Helia there you are. We've been looking all over for you. We went to Red Fountain and found your dorm room but you weren't there but we found the other guys and they told us that you went out and that you were at the park sketching so then we came here and started looking and looking and now we found you." She said in a single surprisingly long breath.

Helia sat there in silence for a minute before he realized that Chatta had said 'we'. He looked up and sure enough there were five other pixies floating in front of him. Helia was confused. If there were an emergency then they would have told the others and somebody would have called him.

However, he couldn't help but worry that something may have happened to Flora. "Is something wrong?" he asked his voice starting to tense.

Tune spoke up and calmed his nerves. "Oh don't worry Helia, everything's fine we just wanted to talk to you."

"ba doo da" Piff said as she laid herself on Helia's leg. He smiled down at the sleepy baby pixie then looked up to the others. "So what's up?"

"Well now that Darkar and the Trix are defeated the girls finally had time to have one of their sleepovers and Stella got them onto a very interesting subject." Lockette said.

Digit piped in "Flora specifically." Helia had to admit, even if only to himself, his interest was peaked at this.

"Stella brought up your kiss before we went into Darkar's lair. It was so sweet." Amore said this but then drifted off into her own thoughts.

"And that got us thinking about you two. According to my calculations there is a 99.9 percent chance that you two are meant to be together." Digit stated matter of factly.

"We've been watching the two of you together Helia. You're such a gentleman." Tune gave him her approval.

"Flora's been so happy lately and her heart is swelling with love." Amore said with a dreamy sigh while clasping her hands together.

"You make her happy in a way no one else could so thank you. I hated seeing Flora so self conscious about herself but you make her more confident." Chatta told him.

Helia seemed to get a sense of de ja vu again but to be honest he didn't really expect any less. Flora had a way of worming herself into people's hearts without even realizing it. He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as he thought of his flower.

"HELIA!" he snapped out of his thoughts of Flora when Chatta yelled and snapped her fingers in his face.

"Sorry." A light blush came to his face as the pixies started giggling. "It's okay Helia, we all know what you were thinking about, or should I say who?" Amore said dreamily. This just made Helia blush deeper and the pixies to giggler more.

"Anyway, the point is, we wanted to tell you how happy we are that you and Flora finally got together and tell you that she really is so much happier now that you two are dating." Chatta informed him.

"That and now that you two are together she is much more focused during her classes than before." Tune said this with a sense of approval again.

"We also heard about the talk the other girls had with you. Not that Flora knows about it." Lockette told him, whispering it as if Flora would suddenly pop out and hear them.

"Yeah and we also wanted to tell you that if in the point one percent chance you do something to break her heart then we won't try and stop the girls from whatever it is they plan on doing." Digit told him this giving him a serious stare that signaled that she meant business.

Helia nodded his confirmation to this. Like with the others that had similar, though admittedly more threatening, conversation with him he fully believed that if he ever did anything to hurt Flora he deserved whatever came to him. He loved her and didn't plan on ever doing something to make her anything less than happy.

"Don't hurt her Helia." This was all Chatta said and it spoke more than anything else that came out of her mouth since the pixies showed up at the park.

"Don't worry. Flora means the world to me. Hurting her would be like hurting myself." The pixies seemed to accept this as they nodded their head.

Lockette flew down to shake Piff awake and after she yawned and stretched her arms she flew up to the other Pixies. "ba ba" Piff said as she and the other pixies waved to him smiling before they flew off back to Alfea before the Winx wondered where they went off to.


	4. The Staff Look On

_A/N: This it. The last chapter of "Don't Hurt Her". This chapter is different than the others because it doesn't have another conversation but after a lot of back and forth decision making I decided to end this short little story with this. I feel like it pulls everything together for the ending. In this chapter you will see the point of view of some of the people not as directly involved as the Winx specialists and pixies as they watch on from the sidelines._

While the pixies were having their little talk with Helia, at Alfea school for fairies, four figures were surrounding the desk in headmistress Faragonda's office. They were all focused on one thing in the room.

These four people were the headmistress herself along with Headmaster Saladin, Grizelda, and Codatorta. They weren't just standing around a boring old wooden desk for no reason though. Oh they had a very good reason in deed. It was quite a simple reason too. They were spying on their students with the headmistress's crustal ball.

Who could blame them really, they can't be expected to just sit inside all day and those students did tend to have pretty interesting lives, the Winx Club and Specialists in particular. Right now they were watching with smirks firmly planted on their faces as a certain group of pixies interrogated Helia. Saladin shook his head while looking fondly at the crystal ball showing his grandson.

This was not the first time they had watched a similar conversation. In fact, they had watched similar conversation between Helia and the Winx girls, minus Flora, and with the rest of his squad members.

"Well, Flora really seems to have a lot of people wrapped tightly around her finger." Grizelda said.

"Yes, but I don't think she is even aware of it at all." Ms. F replied to the stern head of Discipline for the fairy school.

"Well if the sixteen of them haven't scared Helia away from the lass yet I don't think anything will." Codatorta commented while standing there with his arms crossed.

Looking back into the crystal ball they saw the pixies flying off, assumingly back to find their bonded fairies. Once they were gone Helia got to his feet and also left the park. The image followed him as he made his way to his levi bike and rode off to Alfea. Seeing his location through the ball the staff members turned towards the window and look down to see Helia standing at the gates.

He stood there for a few minutes until something caught his attention. Or rather someone. It seemed that Flora had spotted Helia as she Layla and Tecna were walking back from Professor Palladium's class.

She waved goodbye to her two friends and ran off to greet him, unaware that the two girls were still watching and giving Helia warning looks from behind her. Helia, however, had not seen the looks either with his attention fully focused on Flora, a smile lighting up his face. This actually seemed to please the two fairies as they nodded while smiling slightly before walking back to their dorm.

When Flora reached Helia she through her arms around him as he pulled her close to him. The two stood there for a moment in each other's arms before pulling away only to have Helia bring Flora's hands to his lips and kiss it while she blushed lightly. Hand in hand the two turned and walked back to Helia's bike where he helped Flora on and the two rode off in the direction of Magix.

"I don't think Helia has to worry about any of those talks he had. He seems head over heels for Flora. I've never seen him like this before. I think they are going to be very good for each other." Saladin said this and received nods and words of agreement from the others in the room. There was no need to worry and no doubt about it. Helia simply wouldn't do anything bad to Flora.

He would never hurt her


End file.
